Christmas Frenzy
by Deena
Summary: Ken and Aya go Christmas shopping...*sap, waff, fluff, shonen ai, lime, AxK, SxF*


*********************  
Christmas Frenzy  
A Weiss Kreuz Fic  
By Deena  
*********************  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Merry Christmas everyone! I realized that I couldn't let Christmas pass me by without writing  
a fic about my favorite so here it is, a Christmas RanKen fic! *beams* They make such a cute  
couple. I decided to write them as being already a couple, doing cute, couple-y things. I hope  
you guys like it and have a wonderful and safe holiday! And no, I have *no* idea where 'The Cat  
in the Hat' business came frome!  
~*~deena~*~  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Ken clomped into the flower shop, bringing with him a flurry of icy wind and lumps of flying snow.  
  
"Shit, it's cold," he declared, shoving the door closed behind him. He wiped snow from his hair   
and jacket with mittened hands. "It's snowing like crazy out there."  
  
The sole occupant of the shop glanced up from the display case he was cleaning. Violet eyes   
widened. "For God sakes Ken, use the mat!" Aya cried. "I just mopped the floor!"  
  
Ken looked down. His boots were quickly forming a large puddle of slush and snow on the spotless   
tiles. "Er...ahaha," he laughed, rubbing at the back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry." He quickly   
stepped onto the thick 'Welcome' mat and made a big production of swiping his snow-slicked boots   
off. "Happy now?"  
  
Aya grunted.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Aya. Don't be mad at me," he wheedled as he stripped off his jacket. "Winter's messy.   
You know that." He grabbed his black apron and hung his soggy jacket up on the peg. "It's not my   
fault that it's snowing."  
  
"Winter isn't messy, you're messy," Aya retorted. "Now don't move. I'll go get the mop."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes as he donned his apron. "I'm not messy, you're just paranoid," he muttered,   
wringing out his mittens on the floor just to spite the redhead.  
  
"I heard that," Aya snapped, coming back into the room with his mop. "And stop making a mess   
with those mittens!"  
  
Ken smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Aya began mopping at the snowy mess. "No you're not."  
  
His smile widened. "Yeah I know. But I can make it up to you. Whadda ya say? Wanna make a   
love scene, sugar pops? You and me, we'll paint the town red!"  
  
Aya glared at him. "Shut up Ken."  
  
Ken yanked the mop from his lover and tossed it aside. "If you say so darling," he cried   
dramatically and flung himself onto the other boy. He pressed an enthusiastic, sloppy kiss onto   
the redhead's warm mouth.  
  
Aya shoved at him after a few minutes. "Not in the shop," he hissed, pale cheeks flushed. "People   
can see!"  
  
Ken shrugged. "So what? We can blame it on mistletoe."  
  
Moist lips twitched. "We don't have any mistletoe."  
  
"Details, details," Ken replied, breezily. "We can work it all out later. But in the meantime..."  
He glomped onto the redhead and kissed him again, this time with ample tongue-action.  
  
The chimes above the door jingled. The two wrenched apart.   
  
"Oh Lord, you guys are *still* going at it?" Omi muttered as he yanked off his snowy toque.   
  
"On the mat, Omi!" Aya cried in distress. "I just mopped the floor!"  
  
Omi rolled his eyes but obeyed.  
  
"Hey great, you're here!" Ken enthused. "Yohji should be here soon so that means me and Aya can   
take off!" He caught his lover's hand. "Wanna continue this pleasant exchange of ideas upstairs,   
koi?"  
  
"I thought you were going shopping today, Ken-kun," Omi remarked as he put on his apron.   
"Weren't you going to buy gifts for your soccer kids?"  
  
"Oh crappy!" He dropped Aya's hand and dramatically slapped his forehead. "I forgot all about   
that!"  
  
Aya snorted as he picked up the mop and head back to the supply room. "I told you you're   
forgetful."  
  
Ken looked at Omi. "Think he'll wanna come shopping with me?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Then I'll hafta make him!"   
  
Ken marched after Aya, determination etched on his face.   
  
"Aya," he began in his most sugary voice, closing the supply room door shut behind him.  
  
The older boy turned around. "No," he said flatly, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Brown eyes widened. "But you don't even know what I'm going to ask you!"  
  
"I know that look Ken," he warned. "You want me to do something that you know I don't want to do.   
You want me to go shopping with you."  
  
"We're like a married couple!" Ken gushed, batting his eyelashes. "You know me so well, darling!"  
  
"I'm not going with you."  
  
"Aya-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ken pouted. "You're being a Scrooge."  
  
"Pouting only works if you're Omi," Aya reminded him. "You look ridiculous."  
  
"Well you're acting like a baby!" Ken shot back.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I most certainly am not."  
  
"You most certainly are so."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Aya!"  
  
The redhead turned away and began to aimlessly rearrange the neatly stacked piles of marigold   
seed packages. "I'm not going with you and that is that."  
  
"Come with me just this once," Ken pleaded. "Do it for me?"  
  
"I hate shopping and I especially hate Christmas shopping. All that crass commercialism, it's so   
pointless. I refuse to watch people fight over the last talking Santa."  
  
"Now you're being cynical," Ken accused. "There *is* more to Christmas than gifts, you know."  
  
One slender brow arched. "And you're planning to find the true meaning of Christmas at the   
shopping mall?"  
  
"All normal couples go shopping together. Why can't we?" Ken grumbled, twisting his sleeves.  
  
"We're not a normal couple, Ken," Aya pointed out.  
  
"Why, 'cause we're both boys?" Ken snapped, getting annoyed.  
  
"No, because we're both assassins."  
  
The soccer player flushed slightly. "Oh yeah."  
  
"And besides, I hate shopping. I loathe shopping. I despise shopping. I abhor-"  
  
"Okay, I get the idea." Ken reach out and took the other boy's hand. "Aya, killing bad guys   
together doesn't exactly constitute solid grounds for a healthy relationship. It's Christmas   
time and I want to be with you. What's so wrong with that? And if you come with me, I'll...  
I'll..." Inwardly he winced. "I'll clean up my room. Just for you, sugar pops."  
  
Violet eyes met his own. "Keep talking."  
  
He sighed deeply. "I'll even clean out my closet."  
  
"And under the bed?"  
  
"And under the bed."  
  
"And you'll wash all those old socks?"  
  
"I'll wash the old socks."  
  
"And you'll clean your muddy soccer cleats?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll clean them!" Ken shouted impatiently. "I'll clean the whole bloody room,   
alright? Just come shopping with me, dammit!"  
  
Aya kissed the tip of his nose. "You're cute when you're mad," he commented mildly.   
  
Coffee-colored eyes widened. "Does that mean-"  
  
The redhead smiled faintly. "I'll come with you."  
  
"WOO HOO!" Ken hollered. He flung his arms around his lover and kissed him nosily. "You're the   
best, Aya!"  
  
"Yeah I know," Aya muttered, licking his lips. "But you have to clean your room. Don't forget."  
  
"I won't," Ken promised, beaming happily. He snatched Aya's hand and dragged him out of the   
supply room. "Let's go shopping!"  
  
"You're going shopping too, Aya-kun?" Omi asked in disbelief.  
  
Aya sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, but Ken has to clean his room."  
  
"Do you have to keep mentioning that? It's spoiling the mood."  
  
Yohji, who was busy stripping out of his snowy winter coat, snickered. "You guys have such a   
platonic relationship. Aya, I sincerely hope you're ready to wade through the hoards of people,   
each like a wild predator about to stake his claim. Prepare yourself for the onslaught of crying   
babies and irritated mothers and whining girlfriends and frazzled store clerks and wailing   
toddlers and-"  
  
"Shut up Yohji," Ken growled, zipping up his coat. He scowled at the lanky blond.  
  
"And don't forget the cheesy Christmas music shrieking full-speed on all speakers," Yohji   
continued blithely, oblivious to Ken's glares. "And above all, think of how dirty the mall floor   
will be." He shook his head sadly. "So many germs, so much bacteria, so few janitors."  
  
Ken threw Yohji one last dirty look before reaching up to cup his mittens around Aya's   
traumatized face. "I'm gonna clean my room, koi. Just remember that."  
  
Aya nodded slowly, his eyes wide. "Even under the bed," he replied in a tiny voice.  
  
"Yes. Now forget about what Yohji said," Ken ordered. "He doesn't know anything."  
  
"But is it really possible to forget about the mad frenzy of crazed shoppers that will-"  
  
"Yohji, shut up!" Omi snapped.  
  
Ken lugged his disturbed boyfriend out of the shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they approached the mall, Aya began to drag his feet. "Ken no! I don't want to go in there.   
Crying babies..." he shuddered.  
  
Ken looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please Aya?" he entreated. "For me? I'll never ask you   
anything again. I promise."  
  
Aya grumbled out a few curses and raked his snowy bangs from his forehead. "Just this once," he   
spat out.  
  
Ken hugged Aya's arm as they neared the entrance. "You're gonna get so lucky tonight, sugar   
pops!"  
  
The redhead flushed. "The things I do for you."  
  
The mall was warm and crowded with busy shoppers hustling and bustling. Ken winced as they   
passed a little girl crying loudly, bawling to the world that her mother wouldn't buy her the   
new Christmas edition Barbie doll. Aya gave him a Look but to his credit, said nothing.  
  
"Do you even know what you're going to buy for the kids?" Aya asked as they stepped onto the   
escalators.  
  
Ken beamed at him. "Not a clue."  
  
"I just knew it," Aya groaned. "You should have planned out what you wanted before we came   
here. Now we'll be wasting time in this mad turmoil of capitalism."  
  
"As long as you're with me koi, time won't be wasted," Ken said gently, his eyes unnaturally   
bright under the florescent lights.  
  
A tingly warmth that had nothing to do with the mall's central heating, seeped into Aya's nerves.   
"To hell with what people think," he thought to himself as his gloved hand caught Ken's mittened   
one.. "I'm sure we'll find something, itoshii," he murmured, stepping off the escalator.   
  
Ken knew he had the biggest, goofiest grin plastered on his face but he couldn't help it. Aya   
was a very private person. He never touched him and called him 'itoshii' in public. He barely   
even looked at him when Omi and Yohji were around. But he just did both! On a shopping trip that   
he'd been forced into, no less. And now, they were walking hand-in-hand, like a real couple.  
  
"I guess I got my Christmas present early," he thought giddily and tightened his hand around   
Aya's.  
  
He melted as Aya looked over and smiled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, where the hell is Ken?" Aya thought desperately as he stood beside a mannequin, watching   
the dizzy whirl of shoppers rush by. He strained to pick out his lover in the swarm but alas. He   
couldn't see him anywhere. Ken had said something to him before disappearing but his words had   
been lost amidst the loud drone of 'Deck the Halls' that was currently blaring from the speakers.  
  
He sighed luridly and turned around. Ken had to be around here somewhere. Sure the department   
was huge...colossal some might even say, what with three levels and all, but that didn't mean...  
  
Oh who was he kidding? He was never going to find Ken! Ken was gone, swallowed by Christmas   
shopping madness, eaten alive by greedy consumers as though he was a bargain...Aya resisted   
the urge to bawl.  
  
It was about then that he confronted a display of lacy purple bras and matching panties. With a   
blush he realized that he'd somehow managed to wind up in the ladies undergarments section.  
  
"May I help you?" a very feminine voice suddenly purred.   
  
"Someone offering to help me while this psychotic crush is going on?" Aya thought inanely. "That   
can only mean one thing..." He looked up in dread.  
  
The young saleslady was tall and blond, clad in a very short skirt and a tight, revealing top.   
She was also wearing heeled boots that went up past her knees. The kind of boots that meant   
business. And she was batting her lashes seductively at him.  
  
This was not good.  
  
She took a step closer to him, twirling a blond lock of hair coyly around her finger. "We've got   
red and green bras on sale if you're planning to have a little Christmas fun with someone   
special." Her tongue darted out to run across pouty lips. "I'm wearing one right now," she   
breathed silkily. "And it feels soooo good."  
  
"Uh..." he stumbled into a rack of blue and pink bras. He didn't want to know what color bra she   
was wearing, dammit!  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, coming closer to him.  
  
He scowled at her. "Yes, I do," he snapped.  
  
She wasn't daunted in the least. "Is that so? Is she sexy?"  
  
"Aya!"  
  
Aya was never so glad to see Ken in his life. The younger boy was darting through the people, his   
face flushed from the heat.  
  
"What a cute friend you've got," the saleslady cooed, licking her lips.  
  
"Aya what are you..." Ken trailed off as he caught sight of the blond lady. His eyes widened.  
  
"Why hello there," she murmured, mascara-coated lashes batting again.  
  
Brown eyes grew even bigger. "Um...h-hi," he stammered.  
  
The saleslady turned back to Aya. "So tell me about your girlfriend," she continued, her hands on   
her hips.   
  
Something that sounded suspiciously like a snicker, escaped Ken.  
  
Aya glared at the younger boy. "She's beautiful."  
  
The lady patted her hair. "As beautiful as me?"   
  
"Actually she's rather flat," Ken told the saleslady with a straight face.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Ah, so it's like that, hm?" She practically thrust her bosom at Aya. "Well if you ever get   
tired of your diving board girlfriend, why don't you come and visit me?" She leaned close to Aya,  
her lips touching his ear. "These are *all* real, stud muffin."  
  
Ken started to laugh. He'd never seen Aya look so uncomfortable before. He actually looked...dare   
he say it...scared!  
  
"Stay away from me you harlot!" Aya finally snapped, his cheeks red. He grabbed Ken's hand and   
took off.  
  
Ken was still chuckling as Aya hauled him out of the department store and back into the mall.  
  
"Would you stop laughing?" Aya bit out. "This isn't funny at all!"  
  
"Sure it is," Ken responded, still snickering. "She was all over you and you had this really   
funny 'oh shit' expression on your face. That was classic! And the way she was shoving her   
breasts at you..." He started to laugh again.  
  
The redhead glared. "You didn't have to provoke her. Aren't you supposed to be jealous or   
something?"  
  
"Why should I be jealous? She found you attractive. You can't help it if you're hot. Besides,"   
Ken shook his finger at him. "Jealously isn't healthy for a stable relationship. And anyways, I   
trust you."  
  
Aya sighed. It was so hard to stay angry with Ken when he kept saying such endearing things. "So   
where did you disappear to?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I told you I was going to the sports section," Ken said. "I thought you were right behind me but   
nope. You were too busy flirting with the saleslady in the lingerie department."  
  
"Ken," he growled, warningly.   
  
"I'm just kidding! So, where do you wanna go next?" Ken looked around at all the stores with avid   
eyes.  
  
"Home."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "How about this, Aya? Since I didn't rescue you from the evil clutches of   
blond and busty, I'll make it up to you by buying you ice cream. We could take a break, detach   
ourselves from this lurid display of consumerism, trade thoughts on the evils of capitalism..."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
Innocent chocolate eyes met narrowed, plum ones. "Would I do that, sweetheart?"  
  
"I want two scoops, Ken," Aya forewarned, glowering.  
  
"Would I buy you anything less?"  
  
"And I want you to share it with me."  
  
Ken grinned. "Did I ever tell you that I want you to be the mother of my children?"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Well I do."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After finishing their ice cream, Ken and Aya headed back out into the insanity.  
  
"Now where we going Aya?" Ken chirped animatedly, bouncing along. He was hyper from having   
eaten two scoops of 'World Class Chocolate' plus a good deal of Aya's 'Mint Chip and Fudge' ice   
cream. "We still have all of this floor plus the third floor to check out!"  
  
Aya inwardly smiled at his lover's enthusiasm. Ken was quite adorable when he was excited.   
Perhaps going shopping wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
"Ohhh look Aya, it's Sports World! Can we stop there for a few minutes? Huh, can we? Maybe   
soccer jerseys will be on sale!"  
  
Aya nodded and that was more than enough for the brunette. He was already slicing through the   
crowds, steering straight for the sports clothing store.  
  
"Ken wait!"  
  
Aya weaved through a throng of loud teenaged girls, heading after Ken, when a spot of orange   
flashed in his peripheral vision. He glanced at it and promptly stopped. Plum eyes widened.  
  
Strutting past a children's clothing store was none other than Schulderich! And in tow was that   
crazy Farfarello guy!  
  
He stared in shock as they headed towards the escalators. Looking over his shoulder, he could see   
Ken entering Sports World. He glanced back at Schulderich and Farfarello. They were stepping   
onto the escalator, heading up to the third floor. Ken was examining a rack of jerseys.   
Schulderich and Farfarello were going up. Ken was studying price tags. Schulderich and Farfarello  
were still going up.  
  
"Oh hell," he muttered. "Sorry Ken."   
  
Aya darted towards the escalators and after the two Schwartz men.   
  
"Which one do you like, koi?" Ken asked as he scrutinized the various jerseys. "I really like   
the Italian..." he trailed off upon realizing that he was talking to himself. A quick scan of   
the store showed him that the redhead was no where in sight. Ken ducked out of the store.  
  
He stood on his tiptoes, inspecting the surrounding area and all shoppers. Finally he caught   
sight of bright red hair and a black trench coat. His lover was rushing up the escalators.  
  
"If he didn't want to go to Sports World, he should have just told me," Ken grumbled as he chased   
after Aya. "He didn't have to run away."  
  
Ken raced up the escalator. Stepping off, he glanced around and was relieved to see Aya a little   
distance away. He was examining the display window of a china shop. Ken stomped over to him.  
  
"You left me to come and ogle a bunch of plates?" he demanded, insulted.   
  
Amethyst eyes met his own. To his delighted surprise, Ken found himself enveloped in a huge hug.   
He blinked, feeling squished as the hug tightened. "Aya?" he croaked out, his voice muffled in   
the folds of Aya's trench coat. "I can't breath."  
  
Aya let go of him and briefly touched his cheek. "I want you to stay close to me Ken,   
understand?"  
  
Ken grinned and leeched onto Aya's arm. "Not a problem, sugar pops! See, I knew shopping would   
be good for you!"  
  
"We've got problems Ken," Aya said softly. "Look over there. By the bookstore."  
  
Ken looked. "Schwartz!" he gasped, coffee eyes wide.  
  
"They're obviously up to no good," Aya muttered. "We've gotta stop them."  
  
Aya's words snapped Ken out of his shock. He stared up at his lover incredulously. "You're   
kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding."  
  
The redhead scowled. "Why the hell would I be kidding?"   
  
"Aya, it's Christmas," Ken reminded him. "They're probably here shopping like everyone else. We   
can't just fight with them for no reason. We're not even armed. And don't forget, they have   
powers while we don't!"  
  
Now it was Aya's turn to look incredulous. "So what are you saying? That we just let them go?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," Ken replied. "We aren't Weiss right now, koi. We're just   
a normal couple Christmas shopping and so are they."  
  
"But Schwartz doesn't go Christmas shopping," Aya ground out, looking pouty.  
  
Ken had to laugh. "Well neither do you and you're here."  
  
"Look, let's just follow them around for a while," Aya proposed, trying to sound rational. It   
was hard business because the urge to find a katana and chase after Schwartz yelling 'Shi-ne'   
was overwhelming. "If they really aren't here to cause trouble, then I'll forget about them and   
we can continue shopping."  
  
Ken studied him suspiciously. "Promise?"  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
"Okay, but first we need some clever disguises."  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Well wh~at?" the brunette whined. "We have to blend in with the crowd. Everyone can see your   
hair a mile away. You need a wig Aya!"  
  
"Are you purposely being dense?" Aya demanded impatiently. "We hardly have time to go   
gallivanting around, looking for disguises!"  
  
Ken sulked. "Can we at least get some newspapers to hide behind?"  
  
Aya wanted to shout 'no' but he couldn't resist a sulking Ken. "If you see a newspaper place then   
fine! Now come on, we're gonna lose them if we keep standing around and chatting!"  
  
"Well it's a good thing they're so enthralled by the display they're standing in front of," Ken   
remarked as Aya dragged him along. "What store is that, anyways?"  
  
"It's looks like a kitchen appliance shop," Aya answered, pulling Ken behind a decorative plant.  
  
"See, they're going inside. I'll bet they're gonna buy a toaster or something. Why don't we just   
forget about them? We still haven't visited the toy store yet. I need to get gifts for the kids!"  
  
"What we need, is to get a closer look," Aya replied. "Now come on. The toy store isn't going   
anywhere."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes but obediently followed.  
  
They ducked into the shoe shop across from the kitchen appliance store and began the guise of   
examining shoes.  
  
"Aya, I really don't think they're up to no good. I mean, they're looking at blenders." Ken   
frowned down at a pair of leopard print platform boots. "Ew, who'd ever wear this tacky thing?"  
  
"They're talking to a suspiciously-looking man," Aya pointed out calmly.  
  
"I think he's the sales guy."  
  
"I think he's one of their shady contacts."  
  
"Aya, he's pressing buttons on that blender. And now he's showing them another blender. Oh, he's   
taking them to see the juicers. I don't think he's a shady contact."  
  
"Perhaps he's not a shady contact," Aya conceded. "But there very well may be other shady   
contacts along the way."  
  
"Aya, dar~ling, can we *please* get back to shopping now?" Ken pleaded. "They're not doing   
anything wrong. Who knows, maybe they're buying a Christmas present for Crawford!"  
  
Aya snorted.   
  
"See look, they *are* buying something! They're buying the blender!"   
  
"That doesn't prove anything."   
  
"It proves they're shopping normally, just as we are."  
  
Aya gave him the Look. "We're still following them."  
  
"You can be so stubborn, you know that?" He glared as Aya hauled him from the shoe shop.   
"You're lucky I put up with you."  
  
Aya glared back. "And you're lucky that the sanitation department hasn't condemned that   
environmental disaster you call a room!"  
  
Ken groaned. He'd forgotten that he'd promised Aya that he'd clean it. Some way to spend the   
holidays.  
  
For the next twenty minutes or so, Ken and Aya followed Schulderich and Farfarello faithfully.   
They spied on them as Schulderich purchased new, trendy clothes and numerous hair care products   
and CD's. They observed as Farfarello bought a new stapler and a book and ten bottles of Coke.   
  
During this pseudo espionage, they discovered that the two Schwartz men were lovers. Besides   
holding hands and cuddling, they were constantly kissing. They didn't seem to care who was   
watching, be it disapproving grannies or wide-eyed children, or where they did it. The lady at   
the book store looked about ready to faint when Schulderich had suddenly grabbed his lover,   
kissed him hard and then paid for the book. Also, Farfarello seemed to be obsessed with his   
lovers hands. He was continuously licking and biting at it but the German didn't seem to mind.   
He was smirking smugly enough to rival even Yohji.  
  
Not once did they do anything heinous, unless one counted public displays of affections a crime.   
And then, Aya and Ken lost them. One minute they were there, kissing at each other and looking   
at the tank of exotic fish at the pet store and the next they were gone.  
  
"They're gone!" Aya cried in disbelief, scanning the area. "Just like that!"  
  
"About time," Ken muttered. Watching the other affectionate couple made him want to make out   
with his boyfriend. His oblivious, obsessed, gorgeous boyfriend. He sighed. "They probably went   
home. Lugging around all that junk they got must have tired them out. I mean, did you see how   
many CD's they bought? And all that Coke..."   
  
Aya raked his bangs from his forehead and sighed. "Too bad. Following them around is better than   
shopping. Even if they didn't do anything bad."  
  
Ken snorted and lightly whacked Aya's arm. "Liar. You just liked watching them make out." He   
leered at the redhead. "Got any ideas for later, sugar pops?"  
  
Aya shrugged nonchalantly as they headed towards a toy store. "I was thinking about handcuffing   
you to the bed and fucking you for a few hours straight."  
  
Ken stumbled in astonishment and banged into a bench. He could only stare dumbly at his lover.   
Aya never said the f-word! Nor had he ever mentioned any interest in bondage! His nose was   
threatening to bleed.  
  
Aya smirked to himself and walked away, whistling innocently under his breath.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are they gone?" Farfarello asked, peering over Schulderich's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. What idiots." He shook his head. "I could see Fujimiya's stupid hair a kilometer away."   
Schulderich cupped his hand around Farfarello's cheek and gently caressed the scarred flesh.   
"Think they enjoyed the show?"  
  
"I wasn't putting on a show," Farfarello rasped out. He tilted his head and licked at   
Schulderich's warm palm. "Let's go home now. I wanna play with my new blender."  
  
Schulderich rolled his eyes as he pulled his hand away and kissed Farfarello roughly. "We still   
have Nagi's present to buy."  
  
"Fuck Nagi," the Irishman muttered.  
  
"Fuck your blender."  
  
An amber eye widened. "You don't mean that!"  
  
The redhead resisted the urge to laugh. He loved to goad Farfarello. "Yes I do."  
  
"Take that back right now, Schu!"  
  
"I don't want to."   
  
Farfarello scowled at his lover. "You're such a fucking bastard."  
  
"That's why you love me," Schulderich cooed into the other man's ear.   
  
"I don't love you," Farfarello shot back, pulling away.   
  
"You don't?" Schulderich pouted.  
  
"No. If we're gonna stay here, then I wanna go back to the pet store. I think I saw tarantulas   
there."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at the Irishman. "See if I ever buy you a blender again."   
  
Farfarello grabbed Schulderich and mashed his mouth on top of the other man's. "Don't stick your   
tongue out," Farfarello commanded, his lips moist. "It makes me think of pureed grapes."  
  
Schulderich smirked.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya sat on the ledge of the decorative fountain and watched the people rush by. Fifteen minutes   
had passed since he'd lost Ken. Again. One minute they were heading towards 'Toys R Us', the   
next Ken was gone. Just like Schulderich and Farfarello. Vanished in thin air.  
  
Hopefully Ken would be able to find him like he had in the department store. Otherwise he'd be   
tempted to leave without Ken. He had had more than enough of this crazy place. As it was, he'd   
been extremely lucky to have spotted Schwartz. Trailing them had been so much more satisfying   
than shopping. A pleasant lull in the midst of capitalistic chaotic, one could say.  
  
He sighed deeply, the soft sound drowned out by the loud rushing of the fountain behind him. A   
middle-aged woman armed with a good ten plus bags plopped down beside him.  
  
"Sure is busy here today," she commented, setting the bags down at her feet. "I need to take a   
break. It's so hot in here." She fanned herself with a pair of black gloves.  
  
He grunted.  
  
She looked over at him curiously. "You don't have any bags," she pointed out. "Haven't you bought   
anything yet?"  
  
He scowled at her. "I refuse to be suckered in by this asinine production of commercialism.   
Christmas is nothing more than companies marketing and cashing in on the holidays. It's   
capitalism at its worse." Inwardly, he smirked. That outta shut her up.  
  
But alas, the lady didn't shut up. "You're a jaded sort, aren't you?" she replied, casting a   
glance at him. "Listen kid, there's a time to be cynical and Christmas isn't it."  
  
Aya glowered at her. He did not like being called 'kid'. Nor did he like nosy strangers.  
  
"Now listen carefully to me. Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year," she lectured,   
oblivious of his glares. "You're got family and friends, don't you? How do you think they feel,   
seeing you grump about all day?"  
  
"I don't grump about," he snapped irately.  
  
"Could have fooled me," the lady retorted. She leaned towards him and began to speak earnestly.   
"You see kid, I bought all these presents to show my family how much I love them. I'm not trying   
to make big companies rich, I just like seeing the people I care about happy. No one said you   
have to buy presents. That isn't what Christmas is about. Spending time and laughing and making   
memories with the people who're special to you, is what Christmas is about."  
  
Aya blinked at that. Normally he would have scoffed and dismissed the lady but there was a   
semblance of truth in her words. Hadn't Ken wanted him to come shopping so that they could   
spend time together? Hadn't he said that the time they spend together could never be wasted?  
  
"Well kid? Am I right?"  
  
Aya abruptly stood up. Ken was lost. Perhaps he still had enough time to find his lover a gift.   
To show him that he cared. Because, afterall, Aya had never been very eloquent, especially when   
it came to his feelings.  
  
"Where you going?" the lady prodded, undaunted by his silence in the least.  
  
"Maybe one gift wouldn't be so bad," he mumbled gruffly.  
  
The lady grinned broadly. "Good for you kid! You have a Merry Christmas, you hear?"  
  
He nodded. "You too."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken snaked through the crowds, searching for Aya. Yet again they'd been separated. Where on   
earth had his moody koi gone off to? Had he seen Schwartz again? Perhaps blond and busty had   
found him?  
  
"Bloody yuletide hell," he muttered, repeating Yohji's favorite holiday curse. "It's gonna take   
me forever to find him now."   
  
He sighed and abruptly changed direction. Aya obviously wasn't anywhere in the near vicinity. But   
'Toys R Us' was and he still had gifts to buy for the kids he coached soccer to. Surely it   
wouldn't hurt to shop for a little bit and then resume his search.  
  
The toy store was large and filled to the brim with whining, begging, crying, hyper children and   
their frazzled parents. It was even more of a mob scene than the rest of the mall. Resignedly,   
Ken grabbed a cart. He may as well get this over with.  
  
Ten minutes and eight gifts later, Ken headed into the stuffed animal aisle. He promptly froze in his   
tracks.   
  
"Hello Weiss," Schulderich greeted, holding a pink pig puppet. "Looks like you've found us again.   
What happened to your charming friend?"  
  
Ken stared wide-eyed. Of all the places he'd imagined finding and confronting Schwartz, the   
stuffed animal section of 'Toys R Us' wasn't it! With great alarm, he watched Farfarello poke and   
prod at a stuffed lobster with his knife.  
  
Schulderich snickered. "Stop it Farf," he told his lover. "You're scaring him."  
  
Inwardly Ken seethed but he managed a sweet smile. He wasn't about to let Schwartz get the   
better of him and ruin his shopping trip! After all he'd gone through to get Aya to agree to   
come with him...he'd even volunteered to clean his room, dammit! Lord knew that place was a   
filth and a half!  
  
"Oh well now, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Ken gushed artificially. "I can't believe that   
I've run into you guys after all this time! I hope you've been enjoying the holidays?"   
  
"Shove it, Weiss," Farfarello grated out, squeezing a stuffed platypus.   
  
"Look kid, if anything, you should be thanking us," Schulderich told him pleasantly. "Think of   
how bored Fujimiya would've been if we hadn't shown up. Spying on us gave him something better to   
do than whine and complain about shopping."  
  
Ken felt his cheeks burn. "You knew we were following you?"  
  
"His hair is like blood," Farfarello remarked, nuzzling his knife. "Thick, clotting blood."  
  
Chocolate eyes narrowed. "If you knew we were following you, than why didn't you stop us?"  
  
"We were getting in touch with our exhibitionist side." Schulderich smirked and kissed Farfarello   
soundly on the lips.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Ken snapped, irritated. "This is a kid's store!" His forehead wrinkled in a   
frown. "Say, what're you guys doing in a toy store, anyways?"  
  
"I thought I'd catch a kid for Farfie to eat later on," Schulderich replied casually. "He gets   
hungry at night."  
  
He snorted, refusing to take the bait. "Yeah sure. You're probably here trying to find a gift   
for your little Schwartz brat."  
  
"Leave Nagi outta this," Farfarello snapped, an amber eye flashing dangerously.  
  
Ken's eyes widened at that. Was the psychopath succumbing to the festive feelings of love and   
family and goodwill to men?   
  
Schulderich snickered as he toyed with a plush chipmunk. "What do you think, Weiss?" he asked,   
reading Ken's thoughts.  
  
"Look," Ken began with strained patience. "Do whatever you want. If you wanna buy the kid a gift   
from 'Toys R Us' then fine. I don't care, just as long as you leave me and Aya alone. I had a   
hell of a time getting him here and I don't want you guys friggin' this up."  
  
"You're the ones who followed us," the German reminded him. "Farfie and I were just shopping   
around, minding our own business, when we saw the both of you hiding behind a plant. I was   
touched by the subtly of it all."  
  
"You guys would have done the same thing," Ken muttered, refusing to feel embarrassed.  
  
"What's wrong with shopping for Nagi here?" Farfarello wanted to know.  
  
There was a short pause as both Schulderich and Ken looked at the Irishman.   
  
"Do you see any teenagers shopping for themselves here? This is a little kid's store!" Ken   
exclaimed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So what did you get for your brat?" Schulderich demanded.  
  
"I got *Omi*," he emphasized. "a computer game."  
  
Schulderich and Farfarello exchanged glances.   
  
"Nagi loves his computer," Schulderich muttered under his breath. "What game did you get?"  
  
He studied the two Schwartz men with narrowed eyes. They looked sincere...well as sincere as a   
telepathic, smirking German and a one-eyed madman can look. "It's called Half-Life. Apparently,   
you're this scientist at a research facility and an experiment goes wrong, opening up this   
portal. All these aliens come in and try to kill you, along with marines that the government's   
sent to clean up the mess. Omi's been raving about it for awhile now. It's probably a good gift   
to get, if your kid likes computer games."   
  
"Kill aliens and marines," Farfarello parroted. "That sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah," Ken agreed, taking a step back. They may have formed some surreal, temporary Christmas   
lull for the moment, but Ken didn't trust them one bit. Especially not Farfarello.   
  
What? You don't trust us, little kitty? I'm hurt!  
  
"Stay outta my mind, dammit!" Ken snarled, glowering at the smirking German.  
  
Farfarello tugged on the sleeve of Schulderich's coat. "Let's get the game now, Schu. I wanna   
kill some aliens."   
  
The redhead wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close. "As you wish," he purred   
into Farfarello's ear. He looked at Ken and smirked some more. "Until next time, Weiss."  
  
Farfarello stared at him with one piercing eye. His knife glinted under the florescent lights.   
"God will weep when we meet again."  
  
"I look forward to it," Ken mumbled, striving to look dispassionate.   
  
You're boi's in the bookstore downstairs.  
  
Ken blinked at the sudden invasion in his mind. Was that a joke?  
  
No joke. Consider it repayment for the gift idea. I'd hate to owe you anything, of all people.  
  
Ken shuddered as they swept past him. Somehow, the two of them were tenfold more disturbing   
when they were supposedly normal. He could handle fighting with them but having normal   
conversations and exchanging gift ideas, well that was just plain *weird*.  
  
He headed down the aisle, away from his enemies. Behind him, he could hear a little boy asking   
Farfarello if he was a pirate. The smirk that would grace Schulderich's face was all too clear   
in his mind.  
  
And that was most disturbing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken shuffled through the crowds, his many 'Toys R Us' bags banging and tangling against his legs.   
Surprisingly, Schulderich hadn't lied. Aya was a few stores beyond the bookstore, searching for   
him.  
  
"Aya!" he called out, snaking through the people, clutching desperately at his slipping bags.   
"Over here!"  
  
His lover stopped in front of the display window of a women's clothing store and turned around.   
Ken lurched towards him. He raised a hand to wave and promptly lost his grip on the bags in his   
right hand.   
  
"Bloody yuletide hell!" he swore as he accidentally stepped on one of the bags. He scrambled   
down to pick them up, the bags clutched in his other hand smacking against his hip. He swore   
again as the edge of one of the sharp boxes jabbed his leg.  
  
"Need some help?" Aya asked, holding out his hand, looking amused.  
  
Ken allowed the redhead to pull him to his feet, take most of the bags and drag him out of the   
way of scurrying shoppers.  
  
Smiling faintly, Aya set the bags on the ground. "I missed you," he murmured, pushing Ken gently   
up against the store window.  
  
"I thought you would have left without me," Ken replied, a bit breathlessly. The look in Aya's   
eyes was fiercely intense, glimmering with something that he'd never seen before.   
  
"Not without you," he whispered, curving his hand around Ken's cheek.  
  
Ken fumbled a hand up to Aya's forehead. "Are you feeling alright, koi?" he asked, getting   
worried. Aya was acting very strange. He was a private person and public displays of affection   
were most definitely *not* on his agenda. So why was he touching him? Had Schulderich and   
Farfarello gotten to him? Was it the Christmas shopping madness? The heat of the mall?  
  
His puzzled thoughts drowned swiftly as Aya pressed his mouth against his own. It was a gentle   
kiss, sweet and soft and short. Much too short.  
  
He gaped stupidly as Aya pulled away and picked up the bags. His mind was swimming.  
  
Aya had kissed him in the mall! Where anyone and everyone could see! As if...as if they were   
Schulderich and Farfarello! As if he didn't care about privacy and decency.  
  
"Shall we go home now?" Aya asked gently, catching hold of his hand.  
  
Ken nodded mutely, still in a bit of a shock. Aya holding his hand in public was surprising   
enough but kissing him...that bordered on astronomical.  
  
"I was wrong, you know," Aya said as they headed downstairs, towards the exit.  
  
"Huh?" He looked over at the redhead, shaken from his thoughts.  
  
"I was wrong," he repeated. "About what I said earlier."  
  
"Which was?" Ken prodded.  
  
"When I told you that it wasn't possible to find the meaning behind Christmas at the shopping   
mall."  
  
Ken stared at Aya. He *looked* serious so must mean that he *was* serious. He scratched his   
head. "You didn't actually say it quite like that," he said finally.  
  
"I implied it."  
  
"Oh. Well, was is it then?" He grinned. "Enlighten me."  
  
"I met a lady," Aya began. "A really nosy lady. She kept talking to me. She said that the whole   
point of Christmas was to be with people that you care about."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Aya nodded. "Yeah. I guess she's right. Why else would anyone risk going to the mall, if they   
didn't care for the person?"  
  
Ken laughed. "Why indeed?" He squeezed Aya's hand. "You're even cuter when you're not cynical,   
you know that, koi?"  
  
"Don't call me cute, Ken," Aya warned, glaring.  
  
"But you are cute," he cooed and was unable to resist the urge to pinch Aya's pale cheek.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he lied, looking up at his lover with wide eyes. He blinked a couple of times for   
effect.   
  
"I'm really going to tie you up tonight," Aya muttered under his breath.  
  
"Promise?" He leered.  
  
Aya looked at him impassively. "No."  
  
"Aya!" Ken scowled. "You can't just toss around suggestions of bondage and then not go through   
with it!"  
  
A red brow arched. "I didn't know you wanted to be tied up so much."  
  
"And I didn't know you were willing to do it!"  
  
Aya smirked.   
  
Ken grinned. They were right, Christmas really *was* the most wonderful time of the year!  
  
"Say, you'll never believe who I ran into at 'Toys R Us'. There I was..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Humming softly, Ken rinsed off the last plate and stuffed it into the dish rack.   
  
"All done?" Aya asked as he finished wiping the counter.  
  
"Yep!" He rubbed his soapy hands together under the warm water. "That was the best meal ever!"   
Turning the tap off, he dried his hands. "It's a good thing you can cook. That makes up for all   
your other faults."  
  
Aya snorted as he washed his hands. "Too bad you don't have anything to make up for yours."  
  
"Hey!" He flung the towel at the redhead. "What happened to the true meaning of Christmas and   
all that crap?"  
  
"Christmas is about people you care about," Aya quoted. "Who said I care about you? I'm only with   
you out of pity. No one else would have you."  
  
Ken crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. "Feel free to leave me for blond and busty. Hers   
are real, you know."  
  
"You're very cute when you're sulking."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Aya smiled. "Come on. I've got something for you."  
  
"What?" Ken grumbled. "A mop to start on my room?"  
  
Aya kissed him quickly. "Even better. A vacuum."  
  
"You're such an ass," he declared as the redhead lugged him into the living room.  
  
Aya said nothing as he let go of him. He picked up the bag that was laying on his coffee table   
and pulled out from it a long object wrapped in red and green Christmas paper. "Merry Christmas,   
Ken," he said softly, thrusting the present into Ken's slack hands.  
  
Ken gawked at the gift and then at Aya. "You got me a Christmas present?" he croaked, his voice   
suddenly dry.  
  
Pale cheeks were stained red as Aya nodded. "Christmas isn't today but I want you to open it   
anyways."  
  
The soccer player was rendered speechless. His hands automatically unwrapped the gift while his   
mind remained stunned. Brown eyes widened as he stared down at the blue cover of the book. He   
looked up at Aya. The redhead was tugging at his bangs, looking...nervous? Ken glanced down at   
the book and then up at Aya again.  
  
Ken's voice was tinged with incredulous disbelief finally was able to speak. "'The Cat in the   
Hat'? You got me 'The Cat in the Hat'?"  
  
Aya's face matched his hair. "Er...well, you mentioned having never read it before and so I   
thought...uh...admittedly it isn't the best gift but...mmff!"  
  
Ken flung himself onto his flustered boyfriend and kissed him soundly. Aya fell backwards onto   
the sofa and Ken squirmed until he was straddling the redhead's lap. Their kiss was hungry and   
insistent, hands roaming, tongues sparring. When it broke, harsh breathing filled the room.   
  
"Aya," Ken panted, resting his forehead against the redhead's. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
There was a silence as the words registered. Ken was as shocked as Aya. By some unspoken   
rule, the L-word was never spoken. Not once during the two months they'd been together had the   
L-word been mentioned.   
  
Ken could feel a mortified blush spill onto his cheeks. Why on earth didn't he think before   
blurting out every single thought that popped into his mind?  
  
Thin hands slid around his waist, bringing him closer to the redhead. "I know." Aya kissed him   
gently. "I-I think I love you too."  
  
"You only think?"  
  
A smile; a genuine smile, lighted Aya's face. "I know."  
  
Ken wound his arms around Aya's neck. He could feel the rapid beating of the older boy's heart   
scribbling upon his own. Almost as though they were beating together. "I didn't buy you a   
present, sugar pops."  
  
Aya's smile grew just a little wider. "You already gave me a present, itoshii."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"You're said you'd clean your room. As far as I'm concerned, that's five presents."  
  
Ken groaned against Aya's cheek. "You just aren't normal, koi."  
  
"There isn't anything normal about living in a sloppy mess."  
  
"I prefer the term 'creatively cluttered'."  
  
"I think you're the one who's not normal."  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the guy who bought me 'The Cat in the Hat'?"  
  
Aya flushed. "I was low on time," he muttered defensively.  
  
"It's the best present anyone's ever given to me!" Ken declared, beaming. "Want me to read it to   
you?"   
  
Aya kissed Ken roughly. "Your hands are going to be too busy to hold a book."  
  
"And what will they be doing?" he breathed, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
He licked at the younger boy's parted lips. "They'll be all tied up."  
  
A shiver ran down his spine. "Aya, jokes like this aren't funny!"  
  
"I know." Aya smirked. "Now let's go find some scarves or something."  
  
"I really do love you," Ken announced, hugging him tightly. "Let's get married. You can buy me   
'Green Eggs and Ham' on the honeymoon!"  
  
Aya rolled his eyes as he hauled his lover to his bedroom. Maybe he'd gag Ken too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, across town...  
  
Schulderich sauntered out of the bathroom clad only in a pair of loose, black pajama bottoms.   
After all that fooling around at the mall, he and Farfarello finally had the privacy to be able   
to 'do the deed', so to speak. He stepped into his room and frowned at the sight of the empty   
bed. Where the hell had his lover gone?  
  
And that's when he heard it. The distinct sound of the blender on 'liquefy' mode!  
  
"That jerk!" he fumed as he stomped out of down the hall and into the kitchen. "What the hell   
are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"I just wanted to test it out," Farfarello told him calmly from his position on top of the   
kitchen table.  
  
His anger died down at the sight of the mess Farfarello had made. The kitchen table was covered   
with peels and seeds and fruits, both whole and 'liquefied'.  
  
Schulderich started to laugh. His lover had a red streak of...whatever on his cheek. "Brad's   
gonna kill you," Schulderich said. "You know how he hates it when you mess up his perfect   
kitchen."  
  
Farfarello shrugged as he dumped a lemon into his concoction. "Brad can kiss my ass," he stated   
over the whirl of the blender.  
  
Schulderich yanked the plug out. "How about I kiss your ass?" He reached out and wiped the   
messy fruit off scarred flesh. "I told you that playing with the blender comes *after*." He   
licked his finger. "Mmm, tastes like star fruit and cherries."  
  
Farfarello slid off the table and pressed himself up against the German. "Let's do it here. On   
the table."  
  
Schulderich made a face. "The table's a mess!"  
  
"We're gonna make a mess anyways," Farfarello replied, grinding his hips against the redheads.   
"Then, afterwards, we can take a shower together."  
  
Schulderich groaned as slender fingers began to caress his naked torso. He couldn't find any   
flaws in the Irishman's logic. Their hips rubbed together furiously. Nope, not a one. The   
kitchen was a fine place to have some Christmas fun. Yes it certainly was.  
  
"Schu...?"   
  
"What?" he gasped, his breathing growing choppy.  
  
"Can I turn the blender back on?"  
  
"What kind of question is...oohhh...that? No!"  
  
Farfarello pouted. "You're not being fun."  
  
"Just stop talking and start touching!"  
  
~*~Owari~*~   
  
Merry Christmas Everyone! 


End file.
